


My Day With The Meowrails

by FunGrrrlBoiEverying



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunGrrrlBoiEverying/pseuds/FunGrrrlBoiEverying





	1. Chapter 1

I sat on the flour in Nepimptaz hove. I only ever called her Nepimpta bc thtzs how she lyks it an i respec dat. Nepimpta and Equus were play fiting on da flur and i were leanig on Pounse de lion. She waz v fluffy an a perf luv kitty. 

Nepimpta beated the shiz out o Euiuz an com to sit next ot me. She putted her hed on my lap an i stroaked her hair. 

“he sad i coolnd beet him so i hda to. he siad tht no lowblud cood do is.”

“wel tht is bullshti.”

“obvi.”

i giggled at her and looke ddown at hre an stroked her hare. “Nepimpta i haev a secret.”

‘wat iz it”

‘itsz a serkret sillr.”

she giggled an poked teh tip of mi noze. “wel than u suden hav tole me silly”


	2. Chapter 2

I loked into the mirrror at ma hiv. My porple stripped hari fell bootifully ovre my perfec soldres. da gray were so pritty. it were prittyer than othre grat bc it had site purp tint to it bc i wsa a sae dweeler.

“mirir i thibk i am a romantc homo fo Nepimpta. i still asecual bc i dun wan sang her but i wan make out wi hre.” i rubed on the miror saddedly, levin lipsik prtnis.

“i don wana bre homo at al. homoz iz bad. not bc ov bible. i dun care abutbibble. hozoz just bad.”

“u can b waterer u wan be” wolfmommy saed from behing me

:SHUT UP WOLVEYMOM U DUN UNERSTNAD ME. I HAEV FEELIGS DAMIT. U NVER SOPORE ME!”

i runded aray and momwolver was lyk “HEATHER NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPOPOPOO!”

I RUNDED BCKA TO NEPIMPTAS HIVE ND SHE WESR PUTSIDE AND I SRIED AN WHIPBERD “IN HER SHOLFER DAT I NEEDRF A BETER LUSSUS”


	3. Chapter 3

xxx(i am rly sori for nut putig an abuse tw daer in my las chaptr. i rally hope i didt trigr no 1. sty saef)xxx

Nepimpta new dat my luus was totly abuerive to me like dat all da tim. 

“Heather iz oka said Nepimpta. “u don hav go home evr. me an equius wil taek kare if you. he muved in wit us recently. an no u can 2.”

‘tankh yu Nepimpta.” i snugld clse to her ches and breehted hevily but nit in a crepy way bc i iz asexy an don do tha kind thig.

“r u gun go bak to get ur tigs!!” esuius yelleed strangly as he strng wolked inta do rom

“unly if u go wit med bc i know she wn abuseme wit sum peep as strng lukin ax u!!!!!!!!!!”

“of curse i wil go wit u hether.’

“than yu euius i firend luve you.

:i louvre yuo 2 hethee he sais sadly

xx( i stul fill bad abu dat. i will b sur to pt tw thru da res of da ting. i fried love u all(xxx


	4. Chapter 4

xxx(TW! TW! TW! threrts of abus wil ocru in dis chapre)xxx

Heartehr id u dunt stay in this huse yull be grunded!!!’ wolvmommy yelled as i strated to pikc up my tigs fron do flor

“u have til da cout of 3 to lay on tha bed bc ur stqying here

Euius were lening of the door dat she ws tryin to push opne

“DASZ IT I WILL FUCIKN BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF U YOU INGRAET. I WIL CHAI U DO THE RADIAOR DAT WE DUN HAVE BC WERE TOROLLS.

I wipied away sun tears an junped out da windo wit my tigs. euius opened da door. “oh, equuus, you are autrors son. wood u lyk some cookies?”

******  
Equsui metme a while lator wit sumcookies whear we had deciced we woul meet bc we neded a meetin plac bc we new whta woolfmom wood do.

i wasc stil drying and sobing and equius put the cockies in his pants and hel me tite to hi chest. 

“is okay heater she can hurt yu now. i gotted you. no 1 wil erer hurt yu.”

i wraped my arns aron him an presd to him to try an squeeze out all of my sads.


	5. Chapter 5

we were balk at Nepimptas hve and i had stop geting my sad everywhere

euius was wathcing my lil poofbeats and wereing like 6 fedoras 

“u no i kismezes yu rite?”

WATE WHUT???”

“das y i saved u from ur mom. onli i can hurs uoy lyk she waned too”

eueuz i dun lik u ike tha + i hav felez fro Nepimpta but i dun get it i dun wan be gay pleze frind tal to me threw dis”

FRE ND?? NO I HAET U U ENIMI ZONIG BITK”

“eqiuus no plz don do dis”

“i do wut wan u don own mah”

I cry.


	6. Chapter 6

no Nepimpta i swear i didn did nuthing to equiu!!” i cried at her drro. i smakced my hands on it sum more and keeped cryin. “i jus dun feel tht way bout him!”

“why no?” she axed firm the oter side of the dor “hez a v hatable guy”

i can no make my slef hat him”

“u cud tri. u cud try to htae daet him. mayb u wood hate him avter a while. yu hrut my moirale and won even mak it ur job to do it”

i am acesexul to Nepimpta/” i wil still cryering a whol lors and jus waned Nepimpta to hug me al betre

“does……………………………. dose tht ean u cant lyk no ons?”

wel i men maybe if i trid i cud’

“Heathre i…. lest jus go get som TrollDareyQuen and takl abut it”

“u rally mea it Nepimpta? ur no mad no moer?”

she opned the dore ad huggeded it ll bettr lyk i wsanted. but sunthing was stil wrrng i cud tell bc im still a witch


	7. Listen Up Fuckers

This whole thing was a joke. It was a fucking joke. I thought that was pretty clear. I'll be posting this on my other work as well.   
I was trolling. I like to think when i'm actually trying i am a decent writer when i'm not joking. My real works are under the username LunaNightshade, you can judge for yourself.   
But now lets pretend i was a very young person. Lets pretend i was ten, misguided and confused as hell, and loved Homestuck.   
But in this hypothetical, i am aspiring to be a writer. Would you yell the things i have deleted at a ten year old who has a dream, even if they had no chance of achieving it? I won't tell you what i deleted but, but they were nasty fucking comments. Would you talk about how teachers have/should give up on a ten year old? I fucking hope not.   
My sister is eight. She wanted to post on here really badly, but there is no way i am letting her after this shit. Think about your actions, assholes.

 

(I will note that there were a few encouraging people, even one or two who even gave constructive criticism. I think them, and this is not directed at you."


End file.
